Johnny Test Interview
by minimonster12345
Summary: Johnny, dukie, susan, mary, and sissy are answering questions from YOU! review your questions and they may get answered in the next chapter! I don't own Johnny Test
1. Rules and regulations! how exciting!

YAY! My first johnny test fic! I also have a grojband fic just like this so, you might wanna read that if you like grojband!

Johnny: hi, this is johnny test and I'm here with susan, mary, dukie, janet, and sissy, and we are going to answer YOUR question!

Sissy: I don't wanna be here!

Johnny: well you have to!

Sissy: shut up test! And you people better not ask me any questions!

Susan: none of us wanna be here, sissy

Mary: we were forced into doing this by our parents!

Dukie: I better get a steak for this!

Sissy: test, did your dog just talk!?

Dukie: uummm, I mean, woof woof?

*sissy faints*

Johnny: well, we have to go wake up sissy and explain to her why our dog was talking! Review your questions! And ask sissy embarrassing questions so she can be embarrassed!

Dukie: you just wanna know all of her secrets, because you love her!

Johnny: I DO NOT!

Dukie: whatever. Bye, and ask sissy embarrassing questions just because I hate her and her dog!


	2. Sissy's secret

Sorry I haven't freaking updated in like in forever, I've had so much going on I hope all my readers of my story grojband interview are reading!

Johnny: so, we have explained how and why dukey can talk, and janet and sissy are just about to pass out, well janet is, sissy took it surprisingly well, so…..yeah, first question mary?

Mary: sissy, do you like johnny?

Sissy: what, no! I DESPISE johnny! I swear! I'm not lying! Don't believe my cousins! They lie all the time! Even though most of my family tend to be completely mean and rude and snobby to the people they like, like my cousin Sam, and Cindy, and Annabeth, that is not the case here! My cousin laney is completely obvious about who she likes (hahahahahahahahaha, shelly marsh knows what I'm talkin' 'bout, eh? Sam from icarly, Cindy from jimmy neutron and annabeth from Percy Jackson) so I do NOT like johnny at ALL!

Susan: o…k…johnny, what was the first thing you thought of sissy when you saw her? And be honest!

Johnny: well, when sissy moved here we were both four and our parents set up a play date for us, when I first saw her she had really long knotty blonde hair with the little lightning strike and she had side bangs that covered most of both her eyes and she carried around a faded red stuffed bear and talked really high pitched and wore no shoes because she would never let her parents put them on her and she was really good at video games, so I really didn't know what to think.

Sissy: JOHNNY! I thought I told you if you ever told anyone that, then I would snap your neck!?

Johnny: oh well, you're not allowed to kill me in here

Janet: you sound like you were a dork

Sissy: LISTEN MISS PERFECT, IF YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN THEN I WILL RIP OFF YOU ARMS, CHOKE YOU WITH THEM, THEN SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT AND LET YOU DIE IN AGONY!

Mary: something tells me that what sissy looked like when she was little is a sensitive topic for her….

Susan: yeah….dukey, how old are you, do you remember anything from when you were a pup, and why do you think that johnny likes sissy?

Dukey: four in human years, all I remember is living on the streets, and it's pretty obvious, he blushes whenever I talk about her, and he never deleted her score on smashbadger!

Johnny: I DO NOT LIKE SISSY!

Dukey: susan, does Eugene still chase after you?

Susan: sadly, yes…

Johnny: mary, what would you do if gill chose susan instead of you?

Mary: I would probably be upset, but I would get over it and be happy for her, susan and mary, do you see the chemistry going on between sissy and your little brother?

Sissy and johnny: WHAT CHEMISTRY!?

Susan and mary: of course!

Susan: they're so adorable when they're in denial!

Mary: our little brother is growing up!

Susan and mary: awwwwwwwwwww *start weeping*

Johnny: would you two quit it!?

Dukey: sissy, do you like johnny? If yes then how long? If not then why are you mean to johnny?

Sissy: NO, I AM MEAN TO JOHNNY BEACAUSE I HATE HIM!

Mary: *stops crying* Johnny, what was your most embarrassing moment?

Johnny: what? I never embarrass myself! *leans back in chair and falls backwards* ow

Susan: Dukey, what was your life like before the pound?

Dukey: all I remember is being on the streets, susan, when, where and how did you meet Eugene?

Susan: school, fourth grade, and he just walked up to me, why do you always wear your hair in a ponytail?

Mary: my hair is too curly and if I leave it down it just looks weird, janet, why do you not like johnny?

Janet: oh, I do like johnny. I like johnny lots!

Sissy: ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Dukey: sissy, who do you have a crush on, and how long have you liked them?

Sissy: I do not like anybody!

Mary: johnny, who is your worst enemy and why?

Johnny: my sisters are my worst enemy because they constantly ALMOST GET ME KILLED!

Dukey: susan, do you care about Johnny's wellbeing when he does an experiment?

Susan: of course, we don't MEAN to almost kill him….it just kinda happens….

Dukey: johnny, are you tired of doing experiments for susan and mary?

Johnny: no, I guess not, sometimes it's fun to be almost killed. It's such an adrenaline rush! Dukey, is it hard being the only cool, coffee loving, talking dog?

Dukey: naw, I'm fine with being one of a kind. Johnny, do you ******* hate sissy?

Johnny: YES! Dukey, do you like eating steak?

Dukey: YESSS! Susan, are you freaking tired of Eugene chasing you?

Susan: yes, susan and mary, why do you like gill, I mean gill doesn't like you two?

Mary: maybe one day gill will notice us, sissy, why are you so sassy?

Sissy: I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO ASK ME ANY FREAKING QUESTIONS!

Mary: I guess that means we're done he-

Johnny: wait I have a video to show you of sissy when she was little!

Mary: johnny, not a good idea!

*johnny gets up and pulls out a T.V and a DVD player and takes out a DVD*

Susan: johnny stop!

*sissy is frozen in place with a horrified look on her face*

Johnny: here we go! *puts in disc and presses play*

*in video*

*shows a miniature johnny*

Little johnny: so today I'm gonna have a friend who just moved in down the street over to play today!

Johnny's dad(he's the one taping it): are you excited?

Little johnny: yeah!

*doorbell rings*

Johnny's dad: that must be them!

*they open the door and it shows a young woman with a four year old daughter holding her hand, the four year old has a red dress and long, knotted blonde hair covering her eyes, dirty white socks with no shoes, and is hugging a faded red stuffed bear in one hand while trying to rip her other hand out of her mother's hand by squirming and wiggling*

Sissy's mom: hi, I'm Lisa, and this is sissy

Johnny's dad: hi, I'm Mr. test and this is johnny

*sissy finally wiggles free from her mother's grip and plops down on the porch and starts scratching around on the cement like a dog digging a hole*

Johnny: um…..what is she doing?

Sissy's mom: oh, I'm so sorry, sissy get up

*sissy shakes her head*

Sissy get up now *grabs sissy's hand and tries to pull her up*

*sissy kicks and punches and screams and cries and wiggles and squirms and whimpers and whines until her mother puts her backs down and then quickly returns to her attempt to dig up the stairs*

Sissy's mom: oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Sissy get up, this is where I'm going to drop you off so I can go to work

*sissy's eyes go wide and she looks around nervously and then clings to her mom's leg*

Sissy's mom: sissy! Get off me this instant!

Johnny's dad: should I just take her off?

Sissy's mom: yes please, I'm so sorry!

Johnny's dad: it's alright *reaches down and pries sissy off of her mother's leg*

*sissy puts up quite a fight by punching and kicking and screaming until she is on the floor, she tries to walk over to her mother, but the door closes*

Little sissy: MOMMY!

Johnny's dad: it's okay sissy, we're nice here!

*sissy looks at him confused and then bursts out crying*

Johnny's dad: it's alright sissy, please calm down!

*eight year old susan and mary walk down the stairs*

Mary: what's going on, we heard crying from the lab

Johnny's dad: we're babysitting sissy

Susan: the one with autism?

Johnny's dad: yeah, she is missing her mom quite a bit, do you think you guys could help me out?

Mary: sure, I think her mom said she likes video games, we'll put one in and see if that will calm her down.

Johnny's dad: oh, I forgot that I had a camera in my hand

*end of video*

*sissy looks horrified at the T.V and then bursts in tears*

Janet: oh my gosh, you have autism, what a dork, there is totally something wrong with your brain, I mean, were you trying to dig up the porch or something?!

Mary: johnny, we told you not to do that!

Johnny: I didn't know it would upset her that much!

Dukey: wow…

*susan and mary comfort sissy*

Dukey: uummm…well, bye….I guess….


	3. Sissy has a meltdown and janet lies

Hi, I'm back, I'm really excited to write this chapter! I don't own Johnny Test! Boohoo

Janet: hi, we're back with johnny, dukey, and me!

Johnny: susan, mary, and sissy are a little….busy right now….

*with susan, mary, and sissy*

Susan: sissy, you have to come out of the bathroom eventually!

*sobs are heard through bathroom door*

Mary: we know you're upset, but you should be proud, I mean look how much better you're doing now!

*bathroom door creaks open a crack*

Sissy: things still aren't as easy as they should be

Susan: things are never gonna be EASY for you, but they can get easier, and they have

*door opens all the way*

Sissy: I told him never to tell anybody! He just showed my arch enemy my weakness! Janet is gonna tell everyone at school and they're all gonna laugh at me! Nobody will talk to me or sit by me! They're all gonna think I'm a freak!

Mary: but you're not a freak! Nobody's gonna not like you just because of this, don't let it take over your life again!

Sissy: you know what I went through! I don't want people knowing! I AM a freak, and I always will be! *slams door*

Susan: we should probably leave her alone for awhile

Mary: yeah

*they walk back to living room*

Johnny: hey guys…where's sissy?

Susan: she locked herself in the bathroom

Janet: she probably doesn't wanna show her face now that we all know who she is

Mary: It is not WHO she is, it doesn't control her!

Susan: mary, calm down, she's not worth it

Mary: you're right, anyways, susan and I made a lie detector so that we know that everyone is telling the truth when they answer your questions!

*they hook the machine to everyone*

Mary: Johnny, if you had to take either janet or sissy to a dance, who would you take, and be very honest!

Johnny: uuhhhhhhhhh, I don't know…

Susan: he's telling the truth, the machine is picking up very confused emotions from johnny….Janet, if you could change johnny, what would you change?

Janet: nothing! Johnny's perfect! *gets shocked*

Susan: did we forget to mention that if you lie you get shocked…..

Mary: next question-

*sissy walks in with red puffy eyes and a anxious look on her face*

Janet: here's the freak

*sissy's lip quivers like she's about to burst into tears but susan and mary rushed to her side before she could*

Susan: sissy! Do you mind if we hook you up to the machine?

*sissy shakes her head and susan and mary attach her*

Janet: you're such a baby, you can't handle the fact that you're not big, bad sissy anymore, huh?

*sissy puts her head down and mumbles something inaudible*

Mary: what?

*sissy shakes her head no*

Janet: umm, none of us can understand you!

Sissy: SHUT UP! *whine*

Janet: why should I!? you need to be reminded that you have a brain disability! You're autistic, you're not normal!

*sissy's knees give out and she falls to the ground crying with her head between her knees*

Mary: SISSY!

Janet: she's such a baby! *walks over and yanks sissy off the ground*

*sissy screams and kicks and punches the air and then falls back down screaming and yelling about something having to do with drowning janet in a bathtub then throwing her off a cliff*

Dukey: is she okay?!

Susan: I don't know….

*sissy gets up with tears in her eyes*

Sissy: I want cookies

Mary: alright, I'll go make cookies!

*susan and mary run to the kitchen to make cookies*

Janet: you're such a freak, everyone knows it, even johnny, right johnny?

*johnny looks down ashamed and shrugs*

Janet: you're just hiding the fact that you ARE a freak and that if people knew the real you, they would hate you!

*sissy hums a song and starts dancing around the room when susan and mary walk back in*

Mary: the cookies are in the oven, now let's answer some questions! Johnny, why would you humiliate sissy like that with the video? Do you feel bad?

Johnny: I-I didn't know that was the video where dad said she had autism, I thought it would just show what she looked like…

Mary: oh…Janet, by the way I see you act, you sound like you really hate sissy, why is that?

Janet: sissy's a freak

Susan: janet, why do you like johnny name at least three things you like about him?

Janet: I like everything about johnny *gets shocked*

Mary: johnny, are you freaking tired of bumper bullying you?

Johnny: yes, I hate it when bumper picks on me! Dukey, do you freaking hate cats?

Dukey: yes! Susan, do you ever wonder why Eugene chases after you and not mary?

Susan: no, I usually just try to avoid him and not wonder. Johnny, do you freaking hate your dad's meatloaf?

Johnny: YES! That stuff is disgusting!

Mary: sissy, are you mad at johnny for showing that tape?

Sissy: very!

Susan: johnny, are you smarter than your sisters but you just want everyone to believe your dumb?

Johnny: no. Dukey, are you worried about johnny that something bad is gonna happen to him?

Dukey: yes, most of the time. Susan and mary, are you freaking tired of johnny taking your experiments from the lab?

Susan: it can get annoying sometimes, but it usually ends with us saving the world, which is kinda fun. Johnny and dukey, is it fun being johnny X and super pooch?

Johnny: it's awesome!

Mary: sissy, are you gonna beat the stuffing out of johnny for showing that video tape?

Sissy: no….but I might sneak into the house at night and cut his head off…..just an idea….

Susan: janet, how much do you love johnny?

Janet: lots! *gets shocked* would you guys quit doing that!

Susan: we don't control the shocking, the machine does that, mary, has Eugene ever chased after you like he does susan? If not, why? Everyone knows you're the superior sister! Hey!

Mary: no he hasn't and I don't know. Me and mary have the same I.Q, so there is no superior sister. Sissy, do you have really bad autism? I'm sorry, janet was mean for saying that!

Sissy: when I was three I was diagnosed with moderate to severe autism, so it's really bad. I usually try to act normal, but sometimes it's just too overwhelming. Things that would be easy for everyone else, like going to school, getting dressed, putting shoes on, is a daily struggle for me. People just don't understand…..

Janet: oh come on, you just want people to feel bad for you so they don't see how much of a weirdo you are! It's not that hard for you! You're such a liar!

Susan: we'd better go before thing get out of hand. Bye!


	4. we meet annabeth!

Sorry for the wait, this might be short, check out my other story grojband interview!

Line break ~ line break

Susan: okay let's get started, first question, janet, if sissy is a liar then why doesn't the lie detector pick it up?

Janet: maybe it doesn't work! Susan, what bothers you about Eugene the most? I know he isn't the most physically attractive boy out there but he has made it clear that he deeply care about you. If he dialed back on the extravagant behavior would you be more inclined to give him a chance?

Susan: maybe if he didn't stalk me as much. Johnny, I've noticed that you can't stay focused on one thing for very long, do you have ADD?

Johnny: uuuhhhhh, yeah…. Sissy, if you could change the world how and what would you do?

*sissy looks up from Gameboy*

Sissy: uhhh… I would make it so nobody wore shoes….. ever…EVER! Janet, why are you so mean to sissy?

Janet: she's a freak!

*sissy whimpers at the word freak*

Susan: hey sissy, are you ok now?

Sissy: uuuhhhhh, sorta….. Janet, you are mean you know that picking on sissy, for shame. P.S johnny hates you

Janet: I'm not mean and johnny loves me. Johnny, do you hate Mr. teacherman?

Johnny: yes, Dukey, are you scared of shots?

Dukey: yes, susan, who do you think gil likes more, you or mary?

Susan: obviously me

Mary: whatever

Susan: Mary, is susan you're big sister or little sister?

Mary: little sister, johnny, do you like ninjas?

Johnny: YES!

Susan: why won't you stand up for sissy!? She may not be your best friend in the whole entire world but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do something about it!

Johnny: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset her! I didn't know that was the one that said she had autism!

Mary: johnny, why do you even like janet, she clearly does NOT like you and is only using you for publicity!?

Johnny: but janet wouldn't lie to me!

Susan: Dukey, what is your opinion of all of this?

Dukey: johnny shouldn't have done that, and I think that he should apologize to her. Janet, why are you even here!? You do realize that nobody likes you! And if I could pick who to be best friends with would pick anyone over you! Even if it was the most disgusting person in the world!

Janet: how dare you!

Sissy: *quietly* would you be friends with me, nice person?

*door swings open angrily and an angry blonde girl with intimidating grey eyes walks in*

Sissy: annabeth!

Annabeth: hi sissy, I saw what that boy did to you! *turns to johnny* HOW DARE YOU SHOW THAT TAPE! DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET YOU MADE SISSY!? SHE WORKED REALLY HARD TO KEEP THAT A SECRET! YOU'RE A BIG JERK! *turns to janet* AND YOU! *starts yelling at janet in ancient Greek*

Sissy: *puts her hands on her ears*annabeth stop yelling you're hurting my ears!

Annabeth: okay, but I will be back! And with backup!

*annabeth storms out*

Johnny: who was that?

Sissy: my cousin annabeth!

Mary: uhhhhhhh…..bye!


End file.
